


All Of The Above

by songofsunset



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, Group Bonding, I'm so happy they're canon, group hangout sessions are v important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: After the battle, Jason checks on his team.And then he stops, remembers things that were said around the campfire days ago, half a lifetime ago, and he checks on his friends instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Are we Power Rangers? Or are we friends?"

After the battle, Jason checks on his team.

And then he stops, remembers things that were said around the campfire days ago, half a lifetime ago, and he checks on his friends instead.

———

He starts by just showing up at their houses. This doesn’t go as terribly as it might once have. Turns out JKR was right, and it doesn’t matter if it’s a ten foot mountain troll or a hundred foot monster forged of magic and molten gold- if you fight something like that together, you can’t help but be friends.

Trini scowls at him when he shows up, looks like she’s about to tell him to take his smile and shove it, but then Jason hears someone- a woman? Trini’s mother?- say “Who is that? Is that a friend? Are you going to-"

“Let’s go,” Trini says, shoving past him, and then, “I’ll be back later” she yells into the house, and closes the door firmly behind them, not waiting around for an answer.

She takes shotgun and starts flipping through his iPod and judging his music taste, and Jason calls it a success.

———

They grab Zack next, without even talking about it. He lives closest to Trini, after all, which would be great except that Jason never quite knows where Zack is going to be at any given time. Heck, he could be hanging at the construction sites downtown for all they know, or hiking, or visiting his mother- but Jason follows a gut instinct and drives up towards the quarry where they’d first met.

And it pays off. They find Zack walking along the road before they even get off the bits that are open-access, and he notices them coming and holds his thumb up like a hitchhiker.

“What’s shaking?” he says moments later, flashing them a grin and climbing into the backseat. “I didn’t know I'd earned a personal chauffeur, but if it gets me out of the heat I’m not gonna complain!”

“Shut up and help me find some decent music in here,” says Trini, and Zack, sensing easy prey, laughs and decides to do just that.

———

By the time they arrive at Kimberly’s place, Trini and Zack have reached a compromise, and the melodious strains of an 80s power ballad blast through the car.

“Why do you even have this song?” asks Trini, and Jason is too glad she’s laughing to care that she’s laughing at him.

“Heck if I know,” he says cheerfully. “I’ve got a lot of random stuff.”

“No kidding,” says Zack.

“Why are you blasting the transformers theme outside my house?”

And there is Kimberly, inches from Jason's open window, and Jason definitely plays it super cool and doesn’t flail, not even slightly.

Zack snickers at him, but says, “C’mon girl, get in the car already!”

“Yeah, okay,” says Kimberly, and climbs in back with Zack. 

———

When they finally get to his place, Billy comes out of his house grinning so wide it looks like he's gonna strain his face.

“So what’s up?” he says, shoving a backpack full of stuff into the car and climbing in behind it. Space is tight in the backseat, but Zack offers a fistbump, and Kimberly offers a smile, and they all lean into each other while they navigate seatbelts and legroom, and they end up all wedged into each other, and it works out. “Are we going to the spaceship?,” asks Billy, from vaguely behind Zack's shoulder. “Because I had some cool ideas about training and-“

“Actually,” Jason says, “Today I was thinking we could just hang out.”

Jason suddenly feels like he hasn’t thought this through. What if they don’t want to? What if they think it’s boring? What if-

“Really?” says Kimberly, and “Hell yes,” says Zack, and Trini just raises her eyebrows but from the corner of his eye Jason can see that she’s smiling. Jason lets out a long breath.

“Oh.” says Billy, like this option hadn’t even occurred to him ...and probably it hasn’t. Jason decides that they should be doing this _regularly_. “Oh! Okay, sure! Do I- should I grab anything? What do we-“

Jason shrugs. “I was thinking I could order a pizza and we could watch dumb movies with explosions and shit? If you guys don’t mind?”

“I love those movies.” says Zack. “Bring it on.”

“Oh wow,” says Billy, bouncing slightly, “This’ll be awesome. Can we throw popcorn at the screen when they do something dumb? Because I’ve been doing research, and like. half the time they don’t even have a plan but it works anyways? And actually that’s been working pretty well for us so far but I’ve been thinking that we should-“

“I'm in, but only if the pizza doesn’t have pineapple on it,” says Trini, and Kimberly laughs, while Zack gasps as though this is a personal betrayal.

Jason heads back towards his place as the car devolves into a spirited discussion about pizza, and fruit, and appropriate combinations thereof, and Jason feels something inside him settle.

This is his team. These are his friends.

Together, they’ll make something incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this movie a lot ya'll. A lot.
> 
> Also I've only seen it once, so if you have any corrections, or if you disagree with my pineapple-on-pizza preference headcanons, you should definitely let me know ;D
> 
> ….I don’t know what car Jason is driving, maybe he borrowed it, maybe it’s his truck, just go with it :P :P :P


End file.
